


An Undeniable Bond

by puppypants



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypants/pseuds/puppypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Tim come to realize how strong their friendship is when their lives are threatened. Not a slash. Violence warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Undeniable Bond

"Can you believe this? Friday night and we're stuck here in the middle of Rock Creek Park when we could be home with our significant others on the couch or...you know, elsewhere...in the house-"  
McGee turned from the crime scene, glaring at Tony while holding up his hand,"Stop right there, Tony. No further details are necessary. I get it." He waited to make sure his fellow team member had completed his train of thought without adding any more provocative comments before he resumed his work.  
"I know, I agree. Jake and I were in the middle of a heated game of Pictionary, and I was winning!" Tony and Tim exchanged a smile as Bishop continued. "Hey. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it would seem we're all in serious relationships right now, now that Tony has been seeing Brianna for a month." She admiringly eyed Tony. "Still going strong, congrats." Tony gave her a wink as she adjusted her cap then knelt to bag a discarded wrapper lying near a small tree.  
"At least you two get to see yours, I don't know when Delilah will be coming home to visit from Dubai." Tim peered through the viewfinder of the NCIS issued camera, snapping a series of shots of the dead petty officer lying in front of him.  
"Who says she has to come here for you two to get together? Take a vacation, Timmy and go to Dubai. As a matter of fact, surprise her!"  
Tim turned to him, sighing impatiently. He shook his head, his eyes squinting as he tried to figure out Tony's sudden enthusiasm towards his personal affairs.

"What?" Tony shrugged with exaggeration.  
"That hardly seems feasible. We can't even have a Friday night to ourselves let alone the thought of taking off a whole week."  
"No, two weeks McScuses. Me and Bri can accompany you. I was googling Dubai up the other day-"

"Oh, is that what you were so fascinated with the other day on your computer, during company time, may I add, when we were suppose to be solving cold cases?"  
"Yeah, yeah, anyways. They have this cool underwater hotel-"  
"Who have?" Asked Bishop, on her tiptoes looking over the top of a tree branch that obscured her view from the two male agents.  
"You know... Dubai-ers. The hotel is surrounded by water and fishies you can view through the glass-"  
"Fishies, Tony? Really?" Asked McGee.  
"Yeah... really. There's also an underwater zoo, but I don't really see how that can work out. I mean...I was thinking about it and what if a mischievous shark decides to make a face at a bear... in the zoo and he throws a fit then they start shadowboxing through the glass...sounds scary."  
Tim rolled his eyes as a smile broke through his rough demeanor. "By underwater zoo, they mean it's filled with sea creatures, Tony. Besides, who says bears and sharks don't get along?"  
Bishop smiled to herself as she witnessed, once again the keen way Tony lured Tim into, yet another one of his absurd conversations.

"They're so different-" Commented Tony. "One's really hairy-"  
"Well, that doesn't mean anything." Commented Ellie.

Tim chuckled, causing Ellie to smile. "It does actually sound like fun. But, the only way I'd let you come with me is if you pinkie-promise to eliminate movie references from the entire trip. I know Jaws would come up, way too much." Tim knelt to get a closeup of the officer.

Tony answered Tim's back, hearing the distinct sound of the camera's shutter clicking multiple shots. "I can't make a promise like that Tim-"  
The quiet banter was interrupted by a gunshot that cut through the quiet of the park, alerting Tim and Ellie's attention toward Tony, just in time to see him drop, motionless onto his back.

"No! Tony!" Tim was by his side, instantly as Ellie, cautiously joined him drawing her weapon. Tony lay still, his eyes open, staring blankly towards the evening's starlit sky. "Tony! Answer me!" Tim's hands searched his partner's chest, looking and feeling for any visible gunshot wound. "I don't understand, I can't see where the wound is, Ellie!"

Ellie scanned the area then quickly looked over Tim's shoulder, "Tim we have to take cover!" Tim pulled Tony into his arms, dragging him to a boulder close by. "Did you see where the shot came from?"

"No, I only heard it." Ellie crouched, running beside Tim, as she scoured the park.

Tim managed to half carry Tony to cover, as he constantly consoled him, quietly, "It's okay, Tony. Ducky should be here any minute. You'll be okay." He laid him down then cradled his head, looking into his eyes for any signs of life. Ellie momentarily studied Tim in awe, she had no idea Tim would react quite this strongly, and emotionally, pleading like a younger brother might, while showing no inhibitions for his deep concern towards his fallen friend while comforting him with positive affirmations. Since she had joined their team she had watched them bicker and tease each other relentlessly, but that had obviously just been a cover for the love they shared for each other. Ellie did her best to hold it together, feeling a sharp sting behind her eyes while not wanting to comment on the fact that their senior agent looked void of life, his blank, silent stare so unsettling from his usual talkative and energetic manner. Tim felt for a pulse, looking at Ellie with horror in his face, immediately beginning chest compressions. Ellie aimed her weapon when a group of men descended upon them, their automatic weapons pointed in the direction of their chests.

"Tim, we have company-"  
Tim refused to take a moment to glimpse towards the men. "I can't stop or he'll die!"

"Stand up!"

They were outnumbered by three, so Ellie dropped her weapon. "Tim." She calmly attempted to coax him away from their fallen comrade. "Gibbs will be here soon,you have to get up."

"I have...to save...him!" She looked over the men, knowing they would not wait so she leaned down, wrapping her arms around his chest to pull him away. He resisted,"No! Let me go, Ellie!"

"Please, he would not want you to sacrifice you life for his." She talked firmly in his ear.

Two of the assailants advanced and yanked Tim from her grasp, pulling him to his feet. "Dammit! Get your hands off me, now!"  
Ellie could hear a strain in his voice as he struggled against their hold. A tear ran down her face when one of the men hit Tim over the head with his gun, sending Tim to the ground, unconscious. She easily complied as they restrained her wrists with zip ties then doing the same to Tim. She kept her eyes on Tony, praying for a sign that he was okay and Tim's efforts had been sufficient to revive him. She managed to glance at him one last time just before they loaded her and Tim's lifeless body along with the dead petty officer into a van then left the scene without any of the remaining MCRT team arriving in time to witness any of the incident.

Tony lay there still and alone on the cold ground of the park, a tear running down his cheek.  
Next


	2. An Undeniable Bond

Gibbs knew something was wrong as soon as Ducky pulled into the park. The sedan was there but he did not see his team. He spotted one still form in the headlights but the light of the beams were too strong for him to make out if it was the dead body they were assigned to process or someone entirely different. He jumped from the moving van just before Ducky came to a complete stop.

"Jethro, must you always be in such a blasted hurry?! I am developing an ulcer just by witnessing your continuous frantic behavior on a daily basis-"

Gibbs ignored his annoyance as he practically ran to the figure on the cold ground recognizing his field agent. "Tony? What the hell? Tony! Talk to me." Gibbs directed his voice towards the medical van. "Duck! We need your medical bag!"

"Oh, my, goodness gracious, this is disconcerting, to say the least." Ducky quickened his actions, climbing out of the van with the medical bag in hand.

"Where's McGee and Bishop, Tony? Dammit. You can't hear me, can you? What's wrong, speak to me,Tony." He knew Tim and Ellie would not leave Tony like this, thinking they must have been abducted, also for the car to still be here. Gibbs wanted to ignore Tony's pallor complexion but couldn't as he pressed a shaky finger to his stone-cold neck, feeling for a pulse. He sighed a breathe of relief when he felt his pulse rate strong but, erratic. He ran his hands over Tony's torso unable to detect any signs of blood. "Come on,Tony, give me a clue. I don't know what I can do to help you." His breathing was heavy, his eyes were opened but unfocused and directed towards the sky; blankly searching. He seemed agitated as if stuck in a nightmare. Gibbs patted his face as Ducky joined him on the ground, awkwardly managing to kneel beside him.

"Was he shot Jethro?"  
"Not from what I can see Duck. His pulse is all wacky, but I can't for the life of me, figure out the problem-"  
"Well, hello,hello, what do we have here? I believe I have found the culprit." Ducky picked up a small dart that was resting in the palm of Tony's hand. "It would seem that he was shot with a tranquilizer gun, most likely filled with a paralytic agent causing paralysis of the effected skeletal muscles. What he needs, right now is a quick trip to the ER and to be quickly administered with a counteractive drug-"  
"But...Duck," Tony seemed to slowly relax,his breathing regulating; slow and even. Gibbs and Ducky held their breathes, letting Tony settle, as he seemed determined to speak, "Duck, I'm...okay, I'm starting...to feel..better...I think. I can...move my hands." He lifted them to look at them, gaining confidence with the vast improvement of his physical mobility.

Gibbs sighed, falling back on his haunches with a sigh of relief as he cracked a smile."Like hell, you are. You look like shit. What the hell happened?"

Tony turned to face him, the color returning to his complexion. They shared a smile, both grateful for the imparting outlook of his prognosis.  
"We were processing the scene...I heard a shot..it was weird sounding, like a sharp crack of... air. Then I felt a quick, sharp jab in my side, so I swiped at it and...I pulled it out, but my body seemed to freeze. I fell back. That's where it gets ...foggy. I couldn't move...everything was going all hinky and my body felt like it was going... haywire, Tim was bending over me...he was...really upset. I wanted to reassure him ...calm him down but I couldn't move. I was afraid he was going to get shot, too. My chest felt really tight-"

"He was more than likely overdosed with the drug, Jethro or the area the dart entered may have developed complications, but I am using pure speculation. We will learn more once he is examined by the doctors."

"We were in the open, so he dragged me to safety-" Gibbs glanced to his left, making out some drag marks, close by in the grass, "Tim started CPR and I started feeling like I was returning to normal, but then a group of men, big...men, I don't know how many...they... hit Tim over the head, really hard and he fell but I couldn't see how bad he was. They zip tied his wrists then took him away. I couldn't see what happened to Bishop."

Tony made eye contact with Gibbs and the senior agent couldn't deny the anguish he saw in Tony's eyes. He leaned over to rub his shoulder, "It's okay, Tony. We'll get them back. Did you find anything pertinent to the case that may explain the reason for their abduction and shooting you?"

"Uh, maybe, I... bagged a key the officer was holding." Tony sluggishly moved his head, as he fumbled in his side pockets searching, but moving with difficulty. Gibbs could tell he was still very weak. He searched Tony's pockets revealing an evidence bag.

"It's all right. All I want from you right now is to let Ducky take charge and get you right to the hospital-"  
"But-"  
Gibbs gave him a glare that stopped any further negotiations. They both knew he was in no way, shape or form to protest. "I know what you're thinking, and I got this right now. Don't worry about anything, but taking care of yourself."

"All right." Tony subtly nodded. Ducky began to strap him to the gurney, preparing him for the trip. "Gees, Duck. I feel like one of your corpses...I'm afraid I'm not too entertaining this evening. No jokes come to mind at the moment-"  
"Oh, my dear boy, any conversation you care to engage in, is one hundred percent more enlightening than the usual subject my regular guests suggest."  
"Thanks, Ducky, I'll take that as a compliment."  
Duck, stopped his actions to grin at him warmly."I assure you, Anthony, you'll be back to your ol' self in no time."  
Tony closed his eyes, then breathed deeply, "I hope so Duck. Because there's a lot of work that needs to be done." Ducky frowned then continued with his care for the man.

Gibbs eyed the fingerprint scanning doo-hickey thingy on the ground, not too far away and his heart sank. McGee had always treated that gadget like gold; it would had never been left behind unless something dire had happened to his agent. He knew the odds of getting them back alive were slim; Tony relayed the fact that there were multiple men being significantly large in size, at that. These were professionals that worked with night vision goggles and tranquilizer guns. Not something they had usually come across before as far as he could remember. They took Tim and Ellie, but left Tony; alive ,unless they thought the drug would have killed him. This was strange, to say the least. He watched Ducky prepare Tony for the ride, "I'll call this into Abby, give her a heads up. I'll stay back until the backup team arrives and collect more evidence and process their abduction."

"Of course, Jehtro. I just hope you will be safe until help arrives."

"I'm willing to take my chances."  
Ducky sighed,"That's what I was afraid of."

Once Tony was loaded Gibbs slammed the doors shut of the van, patting them with endearment, hoping that Tony would be okay. "Don't worry, Jethro. He is showing remarkable improvement since we initially found him. His pulse and heart rate are normal, I see no reason for concern. But, he will need rest."

Gibbs took one last look through the window of the back door noting that Tony had fallen asleep. "Thanks Duck. Take good care of him."  
"And if I may be so bold, you, my dear friend, uncover the knowledge we need to come to a quick conclusion in recovering our dear Timothy and Eleanor."

"You got it Duck." Gibbs winked. He took a moment to watch them drive away then began processing and taking pictures. He recorded the evidence of the trampled grass and drag marks that must have been when McGee dragged Tony to safety to begin the CPR. Tim more than likely saved his life, but did he know he had helped him before he was abducted? Tony claimed they hit him over the head, harshly so he was more than likely unconscious when he was taken. And what of Ellie? Gibbs held up the evidence bag containing the key to get a better look at it. It looked like a locker key, or maybe even for a safe deposit box. For all he knew it was a bike lock key. What did he know? His team usually handled those things. It was time to pay a visit to Abby, once he gathered his findings.

xxxxx

Ellie wore a blindfold, but she knew Tim's head was leaning against her shoulder. They were both seated in the back of the van, their wrists bound, while sandwiched in-between two scary, burly men...as a matter of fact, all the men were scary and burly; was it possible they were all related? She could feel the warmth of Tim's blood soaking into her jacket, causing her to wonder the extent of his injury. Would he wake up soon or was he out for the duration? And how long would they be held? These men resembled robots; cold and relentless. The van was silent, void of any form of conversation between themselves, not so much as a callous grunt.

The stench of the dead petty officer filled the small confinement of the vehicle causing her to infrequently gag. She tried to distract herself, thinking of Jake or the dog they were considering adopting from the local rescue center. She thought of Jibbers' profile page and wanted to bawl. He had been neglected by two families and all she could remember was how sad his big, blue eyes looked, or how one white-colored ear flopped to the side with a personality all of its own. Anything to keep her mind off of what lay ahead. She would focus on Jibbers.

She hadn't been with NCIS long but this took the cake for the most bizarre. The sound of the gunshot that hit Tony wasn't your typical sounding gunshot. This one hadn't rung out, with a sharp crack, but then again, it had all happened so fast, was she even remembering everything that happened correctly? And why did they leave Tony but take her and Tim? Gibbs must have been moments away, she truly believed Tony was okay, he had to be. He was knee-deep in a serious relationship as was Tim. All three of them had their lives ahead of them, it simply couldn't end like this.

She rubbed the side of her face against the top of Tim's head, worried he was not going to be okay. He answered her unspoken question with a moan and was rewarded with a sharp, violent elbow to the gut by the man next to him. The weight of his head left her shoulder as she listened to him fight to catch his breath. Within the next moment she felt him return to the only comfort he could find; her shoulder.

She touched her lips to hair. "Shhh." Her blindfold was soon soaked with tears.


	3. An Undeniable Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Pictionary is a drawing game, where your opponents have to guess what you are drawing.

Tony leaned over his desk, vigorously rubbing his temples, his eyes closed to protect them from the bright lights of the bullpen. He blindly reached out, grabbing his medicine bottle, extracting two pills to dry-crunch with a moan as he talked to himself. "What I wouldn't give to get rid of this bejeebers of a headache-"  
"Hi Tony!"

Tony finished his mumbled sentence with a whine, peering up at Abby standing in front of his desk, his eyes half-closed.

"Are you okay...Gibbs told me everything...So, those guys that took Tim and Ellie are big and burly? Would you be able to create facial composites of the suspects? How bad was Tim when they took him away? I already called Delilah and she's on her way-"  
Tony held up a hand towards Abby, his eyes shut closed in pain, "Abs, Abs...Abs!" Her words seemed to run over each other and he didn't think his head could take it for much longer before it blew up, scattering brain matter all over the inside of the bullpen. Then again, the release of this incredible pressure behind his eyes just might feel good, and be worth the mess. The thought of his headache vanishing made him smile, calmly.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm guessing your experiencing one whammer of a noggin-knockin' headache."  
"I just downed four Tylenol, they should be kicking in soon. Just one of the great side affects from being shot with a dart gun." He scraped his tongue against his top teeth with a sickened frown. "That and this awful taste I have in my mouth. It feels like something died and crawled in." She handed him an unopened water bottle. He grabbed it and chugged, as it spilled from the corners of his mouth onto random papers on his desk.

Abby winced. "Something can't die... then crawl in."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "It's that talented." He offered her the water bottle back, but she declined.  
"You'll have to give me your take on what that experience was like, you know. Some day when you're up to it."  
"I'd rather not relive it and my advise, don't have it done. As to the answers to your questions...I've had better days, big, burly and stinky, no sketch, didn't see their faces, I think Tim was unconscious, and... Yeah. I'm really glad she's coming...it'd mean a lot to Tim. He really misses her." Tony's voice had become quiet; touched by the obvious concern Delilah had for Tim. He knew Tim missed her, deeply; the best girlfriend he had ever dated since he had known the guy.

"I ran the private's social through the banking system and he has a safety deposit box at the North Virginia Savings and Trust, the one on the north end. Apply for the warrant because after Gibbs comes back from getting himself and you some coffee you can anticipate his request to go and check it out. You can probably take Dornie with you."

"Dornie...porny, pudding and pie."  
Abby gave him a confused snicker. "You sure you're good?"

"Wonderful." Tony stroked his forehead. "I'll make him drive so I can take a nap-Don't tell Gibbs I just said that!" Tony quickly glared at her.  
"Mum's the word-."

"No, mum is not the word. That word translates to 'suspicious' to Gibbs...is he behind me?" Tony looked over his shoulder, frantically.

"Calm down."

Tony did with a sigh, studying a file on his desk. "I just hope it brings us closer to Tim and Ellie's whereabouts and isn't just a big waste of time."

"Tony? Do you think..."

He didn't look up, telling from the sudden dip in Abby's tone that she was scared for Tim and Ellie. "Abs, we'll get'm back. Count on it." When she didn't say anything else, he did the best he could to reassure her, with what little strength he had, "I'm not going to make eye contact with you right now, Abs, because I don't want to see your sad eyes, because then it'll just make me sad and I might even cry. And that would only make my headache worse and it's vital that I think straight in order to find them, 'kay?" He felt a gentle pat on his back just before she left him at his desk, frowning. He knew he was overwhelmed with emotion right now, and he'd have to quickly pull himself together so Gibbs wouldn't pull him from the case. "Come on,Tony. Buck up." He affirmed himself, gently.

xxxxx

A lonely lit bulb hung from the ceiling by a cord offering enough light for Ellie to visibly stare at the opposite wall from where she sat. Her legs were outstretched in front of her with Tim's head in her lap. She hated the thought of leaving him on the hard floor with his nasty head injury and no pillow. They had been there for about thirty minutes since their arrival when they guided her, blindfolded into this little room, that was most likely a small bedroom at one point, located in a vacant, rundown house. They had, had to drag Tim in, since he couldn't walk or stand for that matter, remaining in a safe, unconscious state. The window panes were painted black and the room was empty, dirty and dingy. The walls needed painting and there were huge holes in the sheetrock. It had been wallpapered at one time, one corner had a sheet of crumbly, faded paper peeling off, that hung like rotting bark from a dead tree.

Their wrists were still zip-tied, and she guessed it had to be predawn by the orange glow peeping through light streaks of thinly applied paint, barely covering the glass. She was cold and trembling, thankful for the little bit of warmth from Tim's upper body on her thighs.

Tim hadn't moved since their arrival to the hideout, his complexion dull and gray. She frequently talked to him, hoping to gently wake him and determine the extent of his injury. Was he supposed to stay awake with a head injury or sleep? She told him about Jibbers and the funny way Jake draws when they are playing Pictionary, creating stick figures then automatically adding a hat to the little, skinny person. She confessed that she was wearing a hat when they had first met; a huge sunhat she had bought more out of protection from the sun than for style reasons, sick of getting sunburn all summer. She concluded that her husband had a hat fetish but considering all the warped fetishes he could have she was okay with it, she would even offer to introduce...well, her rationality wasn't stretched quite that thin to discuss the subject any further with an unconscious McGee.

She silently hoped Tim wouldn't subconsciously remember the silly things she had talked about. She felt that if she stopped talking for even one second she would lose her sanity, believing the ridiculous babbling kept her distracted enough to withstand the dreaded wait. She never thought something as dangerous and scary as this would ever have happened to her but she realized that was just her well-practiced gullibility guiding her through life, keeping her presumably safe over the years.

Tim groaned then his eyes popped open as he sat up quickly, swaying as she prepared to catch him if he fell back. He hunched over, his tied hands in front of his mouth.

"Tim?"

He raised his pointer finger for her to see, "Just a minute...I got a...puke on...deck." She winced as he got himself under control. "I'm good." He pressed his hands to his forehead, "Uh...Ellie?"  
She slid her back against the wall so she could look at his face. "Yeah, it's me. How ya' feelin'?"  
"Like I've been hit by a mac truck."  
"Well...You kinda were." She snorted. "Did you see the size of that guy-"  
Tim had turned his head examining her from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, trying to keep it light."

"No, I'm sorry. It seems I ruined your jacket." Referring to her red-stained shoulder.  
Ellie shrugged blowing air through her lips, "Ah, I'll just request another when we get back to the navy yard." She answered nonchalantly.

Tim gave her a puzzled look, "You okay, Ellie? You seem a little...frazzled."  
She bit her bottom lip as tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Hey, hey there, I'm sorry. Of course you're frazzled, this is scary. But I didn't mean to set you off." He patted her knee, "They're gonna find us, wait and see. Gibbs and... Tony!" The memory of what happened to his friend hit him like a ton of bricks. He futilely searched their confines from where he sat then brought his concerned gaze to Ellie. "Did you see? Is Tony okay?"  
Ellie wiped her tears away, breathing deeply. "Uh, no...I don't know, but-"

Tim got quiet, bringing his gaze to the floor in front of him,sitting still. She didn't know what to do so placed her tied hands on his back. "Are you okay?"  
Tim silently shrugged. He looked haggard and tired and his face was scruffy with a 5 o'clock shadow. His shirt was untucked and his clothes were muddy. Dried blood covered one side of his face and he must have been suffering from one enormous headache from the hit on the head.

"You know,for what it's worth, I don't believe Tony was hit with a bullet. The sound was ..off. You, yourself didn't see any blood-"

Tim enthusiastically looked at her, with hope developing behind his searching eyes fixed on Ellie's. An earnest look of contemplation impacted his expression, his wheels turning. Ellie thought she'd see smoke floating from his ears within the next few seconds.

"Hey...you're right! Maybe it was some kind of tranquilizer gun and that was why he was all...starey."

"Uh...starey?"

"Unblinking. Uh, paralyzed, you know?" Tim stood, swayed, then rested his hands against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

"Tim? What are you doing?"

He raised his bound hands over his head then brought them down quickly in front of himself, breaking the bond of the zip-ties. "This one is for Kippers. He needs a home."  
Ellie reddened but a positive smile grew on her face as she scurried to stand next to him. "It's actually Jibbers but I'm willing to rename him. For...Kippers!" She copied his move but when her hands descended the plastic strips failed to break. "Ow! Hey. How'd you do that?"  
"I learned it on YouTube. You gotta use your hips, not your stomach to drive your elbows into for leverage, that's where you get all the power to break them."  
"Oh, like this?"  
She tried again with success. Tim patted her back with a crooked smile, "There you go." He winked. "Oh...and Jake's in luck. They make a huge assortment of hats for dogs these days." He smiled mischievously. Ellie rolled her eyes as she punched him lightly on the shoulder, her smile filled with gratitude towards his acceptance.

He looked around the barren room with a sigh, "Now, we wait...Try to bring them down when their caught off guard."


	4. An Undeniable Bond

Tag to Silver War in this chapter

xxxxx

Tim and Ellie scrutinized every inch of their prison, finding no means of escape. They even considered crashing through the window for hopes of freedom but they both freely admitted to each other that they were each overwhelmed with an image of being showered with rapid bullet fire once the sound of splintering glass claimed their captors' attention.

Tim was hopeful when he discovered a thick, straight, steel bar used as a makeshift clothing rod in a closet. It took a while before he was able to extract it from the walls that held it in place. Once he got it out, he found it large and awkward to handle, let alone to use as a weapon but knew he was capable of doing some serious damage with it and it might be their only ticket out. "Hey, considering its long length, maybe I could take out two...maybe three guys at a time."  
"If you take out that many of those big, hairy men at once, I for one will be very impressed and forever in your debt." Said Ellie.

Tim gave her a hopeful smile.

xxx

Ellie forced her eyes open when she heard a soft snore from McGee's direction, who sat beside her, also leaning against the wall waiting for any sign of the men who captured them, to enter the room. "Tim. I'm sorry, but you have to wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.  
Tim startled, looking at her through half closed lids. "I'm...awake."

"What are they doing? We've been here forever and they don't even check on us? Do you think they have cameras set up in here and are watching us?"  
"I didn't see any." Tim rolled his neck creating popping sounds as he tried to stimulate his senses. "How you holding up?"  
"I'm a basket case... beginning to unweave."

"Good metaphor." Tim yawned.

"Could we talk to occupy our time? I don't know how much longer I can take this."  
"Sure."  
Ellie folded her arms in front of her chest, enthusiastically turning towards him. "So, Tim. Are you going to marry Delilah? And...Have you told her you loved her yet-"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you plan on having kids? Me and Jake do-

"Uh, Ellie."  
"I think you both make a great couple-"  
"Wait, Bishop. Let me start, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a real sucker for a good love story." She snorted then leaned back as her shoulders relaxed a bit, "Okay. Shoot."

"Uh, so how does Jake like the fact that you have become an NCIS agent?"  
She sighed as she brought her gaze to the ceiling, "Well...This little incident should answer that question. He was good with it, but... up till now? Not so sure."  
"Oh yeah. This probably won't go over so good. Uh, how do you like being a probie?"

"Except for all the hazing I get from you, two? I like it." She eyed him with a slight amount of contempt but quickly shrugged it off with a kind smile.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Boy, did Tony and Kate haze the crap out of me when I first started."  
"As bad as you do to me?"

Tim blushed, then became playfully defensive. "Hey, I've been easy on you compared to what I went through."

"Really?" Ellie gave him a skeptical glance.

"I was hazed for years! Tony was relentless and Kate, well...she sometimes teamed up with him. I suppose it was because I was younger. But, I stuck through it and am now grateful."  
"What? For the hazing?"  
"Not for that. I'm glad I learned how to stick up for myself. And you may not know this but, Tony has matured a lot over the years. He's a good guy and I'm glad we're still together...you know, got each others' backs."

"I hate that I missed so much. Ten years is a long time. You guys have been through a lot together. If it doesn't break your relationship it can make you very close. I suppose I envy that about you, two. You know each other so well."

"Yeah, I suppose we are pretty close. I sure hope he's okay."

xxxxx

"Just let me know when you're finished." The bank associate left them in the room to look over the contents of the security box issued to the dead petty officer. After inserting the key then turning it Tony opened the lid. Inside was a laptop. He removed it, gently placing it in the security briefcase, issued from NCIS, locking the case to his wrist with the handcuff.

"Looks like any other laptop. But, what do I know? That's McGee's expertise." Commented Dornie.  
Tony sighed, looking at Dornie with a frown. "Yeah, it is."

Dornie acknowledged his remorse with a long intake of breath. "Well, that's all that's in there. Let's get this back to Miss Sciuto, ASAP."  
"Yup." The weight of Tim and Ellie's disappearance was distracting Tony from any unneeded conversations. Wise cracks and jokes were scarce and his overwhelming worry was keeping his thoughts glued only to the immediate solution to Tim and Ellie's recovery.

They were buzzed out of the room then exited the bank, squinting against the strong sun. They continued towards the sedan parked in the parking lot next to the bank, only for their paths to be blocked by two big...burly guys that Tony instantly recognized. "I knew it." He whispered with hindsight.

"What? Were your suspicions correct, Tony? What's happening?" Abby babbled questions to Tony in his earwig, but he was unable to answer her, not wanting to reveal his advantage to the men confronting them.

"I advise you to come with us if you want to ever see your two agents alive again."

"Dammit." Abby cursed, having easily heard through the convenience of the earwig in Tony's ear.

Tony was more than willing to comply. "I have the laptop, and I will not unlock it from my wrist." Tony nudged his head in Dornie's direction, "Let him go and I'll gladly come with you."

One of the men referred to the other. "Did you bring the ax?"

Tony looked at his own wrist, his complexion becoming an instant shade of white.

The man, alongside the other that was asked, checked his pockets, "Uh, no. I guess I... forgot it again."  
"What is wrong with you Herb-" The big sweaty man, shook his head in disgust towards his partner then glared at Tony. "Come with us, now!"

Dornie was clueless to what Tony had planned beforehand to backup his suspicions he was feeling before leaving the navy yard, so the young agent shoved one of the burly men away from Tony, knocking him off balance, as he unholstered his weapon, "You can't just abduct an NCIS Special Agent! I'm taking you both in!"  
"Dornie! I got this. Let it go." Tony instantly wished he had given Dornie a heads up, letting him know that there could be a slight possibility this could have happened...but he really didn't think it would have happened. Dornie looked at him puzzled, then set forth his intentions, cocking his gun while aiming. "NCIS! Drop your weapons and hands up!"  
One of the men approached Dornie but Tony stepped in front of him but was brought down to the sidewalk, hard. Tony lay on the concrete, watching as the man's large, size 12, landed on the edge of his jacket, right where Abby had recently secured the tracking device. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What happened, Tony? We lost your signal!" Yelled Abby in his earwig.

"Yeah...Figures...Dammit." Tony spoke quietly. Before he knew it, he was hauled up by the collar of his jacket and thrown into the back of a van.

xxxxxx

FLASHBACK (An hour ago)

Tony sauntered into Abby's lab, finding her in front of her computer pecking away at her keyboard. She was in high-heeled boots that ran up the length of her calves to her knees. How she stood, all day wearing shoes like that were a complete mystery to him. "Abby?"  
"Uh, yeah Tony?"  
"Remember that case with the marine staff sergeant we had to investigate that was found buried in a casket?"  
"Yuh, huh." Abby gasped, as she slowly turned to face him. "I remember. And Tim and Ziva were confronted once they left the bank with the contents of the security box. They were threatened with guns, then the culprits took the items of the safety box from them they were sent to retrieve."

"Do you think that sounds a little familiar?" Tony saw a light in Abby's eyes grow brighter. "I for one wonder if that was why I wasn't abducted along with Tim and Ellie and that's why they-"

"Left you the key! What should we do? Did you tell Gibbs?"

Tony shook is head,"Well, how I see it, I can go to the bank prepared, just in case they do show up. If you give me some kind of tracking device that can lead us right to Mcgee and Ellie, that would be a great outcome to a simple hunch...if that was to actually occur. I could locate them, Gibbs could come and take down, burly, sweaty stinky guys and we could get our little Timmy and Ellie back. What could go wrong?"

Tony looked at Abby with a smugness that even made Abby grow leery. "Of course, something could go wrong, Tony. God is not a fan of haughty attitudes. You might want to adjust the smugness in your approach to your plan. You're just asking for trouble." Tony rolled his eyes turning away with a grin.

END OF FLASHBACK

xxxxxx

"Abby! I came right here from the airport! Have you heard anything on Tim yet?" Delilah rolled her suitcase into Abby's lab then darted over to her.  
Abby turned from her computer to find a frayed Delilah; no make-up, wearing a wrinkled pair of jeans and a solid, white t-shirt. Her hair did not looked combed, but was tied up in a folded ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Tears stung the back of Abby's eyes as she tried to muster a strong face for Tim's long-distance girlfriend. She grasped Delilah's upper arms, warmly then they hugged. "I wish I could tell you something. I'm so sorry."

Delilah brought a crumpled tissue to her nose.

"But things are happening, Tony is investigating a clue from the crime scene; a key that belongs to a safety deposit box. He got the idea to wear an earwig and a tracking device because...of a hunch he had. Believe me, it's a long story, But anyways, unfortunately it seems that Tony was just abducted by the supposed men who kidnapped Tim and Ellie."  
Delilah could hear the sounds of shuffling and yells over the speaker of Abby's computer. "Oh no! That's terrible!"

"I know, but this is what he was hoping for so we could locate them. I hope nothing happens to Tony in the process. It's all unraveling now. I have to let Gibbs know. He is not going to be happy about this."  
"Why?"  
"We kind of went behind his back. Tony had a hunch he might be approached by these men but really wasn't sure. He was willing to be taken so he could locate Tim and Ellie wearing a tracking device securely hidden in his jacket. But, for some reason the connection has just been severed. I don't know what happened but I can still hear him. If he could tell me some kind of clues on how he gets there that would help us recover Tim and Ellie, well...and himself."  
Delilah's eyes filled with tears, "That was so brave of Tony to do."  
Abby placed a firm hand on Delilah's shoulder. "He is willing to do whatever it takes to get them back. Believe me, Tony loves Tim... like a little brother."

"Thank God, he does." Delilah smiled as tears streamed down her face.

xxxxxx

Voices and footsteps had Tim and Ellie scurrying to opposite sides of the door when they heard the men approaching. Tim had the steel rod in his hands, ready to inflict a large amount of great pain to the first person to enter the room. They both kept each others' gaze as they heard the distinct sound of a key in the doorknob. Tim continually twisted his grip on the rod, nervously nodding to Ellie to assure her he was prepared for their entry. The door opened and Tim waited to see a body cross the threshold, before his arms swung back ready to swing. Two men entered, the first hit squarely in the nose, with the thick steel, crying out in excruciating pain as the second man ducked, missing the strike.

Tim realized Tony was the other man. "Tony!"  
Tony's eyes greeted Tim's, wide open in shock, as they both brought their attention to the man holding his nose, screaming, blood pouring from his clasped hands as he swayed on unsteady feet. "You're gonna die for that!"


	5. Chapter 5

We're having a rainy July 4th here in New England so enjoying my time off, writing. Hope everyone is having a great holiday!

xxx

Ducky turned when he heard the swoosh of the autopsy doors opening, "Well, hello, Jethro. And how is Anthony's recovery coming along?"  
"He left with Dorneget to investigate the contents of the safety deposit box that matches the key they found at the crime scene."

Ducky was sitting at his desk and stopped what he was doing. He slowly turned to face Gibbs. "This is all ringing a bell to me, Jethro. Doesn't this at all sound like another case we handled, concerning a dead marine staff sergeant back in 2005? Ziva had just joined…"  
Ducky could see the signs of recollection appear all over the Special Agent's face and knew further explanation would not be necessary. They both brought their attention to Ducky's phone when it buzzed and Abby's image displayed on his screen.

"Gibbs? I need your presence in the lab immediately- "  
"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs could see the top of Delilah's head in the background. Her eyes were red and puffy and she held a tissue to her nose.

"Uh…We have a situation-"  
"Abby!"  
"Tony has just been abducted by the same men who have presumably taken McGee and Bishop. He had the sliiiiightest….hunch," Abby squeezed the points of her thumb and forefinger together while squinting, keeping her gaze on Gibbs, "so he wore a tracking device but somehow it was disabled and we lost his location-"  
"Abby!" Gibbs put both his hands on Ducky's desk then looked at the floor blowing a strong puff of hot air through his nostrils. "Abby...What about his cell?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a look when they heard how meekly she was able to manipulate her voice to resemble innocence.

"I should have remembered that case, Duck." Ducky frowned at the profound guilt in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs started towards the door, "Jethro, don't feel so bad! We all make mistakes! I brushed my teeth with Ben-Gay the other day….And, I didn't even realize it until I was actually finished!"

The doors shut and Ducky sighed. "The poor lad."

xxxxx

The mountain-sized man that Tim had hit with the steel pipe grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Tim struggled, his hands grasping the man's hands, futilely trying to break free. A grin spread across the man's bloodied lips as he lifted Tim a foot off the floor then slammed him to the ground, the air forced from his lungs, taking a shaky few moments to return.

"Come on, Steve. We got no time for this. Boss, will be in here any second!"

Steve ignored his associate's pleas, then, without hesitation, punched his beefy fist into the wall where an outlet was located, crumbling the old sheetrock and turning it to confetti. He pulled a set of small, travel-pliers out of his front pants' pocket then used the gadget to yank out wires as he straddled McGee pinning his arms with his knees. He then sprang into a crouched stance over the fallen agent, roughly lifting Tim's shirt to expose his stomach. He hesitated, smugly grinning, then jammed the live wires into Tim's bare belly causing him to scream out in pain, his voice weak and cracking, evidence of the exhaustion that clung to him. His back arched as his body stiffened, unable to fight back.

Xxx

Delilah grasped Abby's hand, standing beside her as they both watched the rise and fall of the waveforms of Tim's desperate cries over Abby's computer, monitoring the incoming sounds from Tony's earwig, hoping to detect any foreign noises that could help them pinpoint their location. "Abby. What are they doing to Tim?"  
Abby's eyes glistened, meeting Delilah's. She didn't answer her, knowing deep down that she already knew. She swallowed with difficulty causing her brimming tears to spill.

Delilah squeezed the lab technician's hand, with fierce determination, looking up at Abby. "Abs. We have to find them. Now." She leaned in closer towards the computer, her desire to decipher what little evidence that was developing in front of them, her sole priority.

Abby nodded, with reassurance.

xxxx

"Stop it, Steve! Listen to your… buddy!" Screamed Tony.

"Walter… his name is Walter!" Ellie piped in. "Walter! Tell him to stop!"

Tony took a confident step forward, still restrained from the man standing behind him. Steve ignored Tony until the special agent found the courage to kick him, hard in the side. Steve hopped up angry, now focusing on Tony, leaving Tim on the floor, his chest heaving, stunned and in too much pain to move. The oversized man pulled back his thick arm, punching Tony directly into the face, as if turning off a switch in his brain, rendering him powerless, his body crumbling.

Ellie watched in horror, Tony's eyes fixed open, staring blankly at her, his mouth open in shock and his body swooped and began to drop, the men holding him, keeping him upright. She almost expected to see a circle of small birds, chirping as they flew over Tony's head. Was she next? Her heart ached as she helplessly witnessed her comrades being tortured and beaten in front of her. She began to resolve to the conclusion they were all going to die. She surmised if she was to receive even just one vehement strike from anyone of these huge men, it would surely be the end of her.

A door slammed, silencing the room. Ellie could make out the sound of high heels on the old, worn wood floor. The men parted to reveal a petite, long, black-haired woman, dressed in tight black jeans, six inch spikes and a black leather jacket over a crisp, pure-white blouse.

She spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "Steven?" Steve was alert, his back straightening as his hands folded in front of him. "Yes ma'am."  
"What did I say about beginning the torture of these men before I arrived?"  
"To wait ma'am."

"Did you obey my order?"  
"Well…there was an issue that needed-"  
"I said….Did you obey my order, Steven?"  
"Not really, but-"

The small woman grabbed the wires from the man then connected them to his thick, almost invisible neck. He stood and took it, crying out as his eyes bulged out in extreme pain.

"I'm guessing you didn't care for that too much, now did you Steven?" Steve's eyes were still closed, tears streaming down his purple cheeks as he shook his head, strongly. McGee made a move to sit up but the woman slammed her sharp heel onto his heaving stomach. "I suggest you stay right there Special Agent McGee, I need to have a word with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> Moe, Larry and Curly - the three stooges. American comedy act from the mid-20th century
> 
> Typhoid Mary - woman in early 1900's that was a carrier of typhoid fever, infecting many

McGee ignored the woman bringing his attention to Tony…He was alive! "Tony?" His voice was weak and full of emotion. He restrained the short-lived happiness that consumed him. The fact that Tony's life hung in the balance, once again was a new, devastating realization. Tony was barely standing and McGee didn't like the vacant look in his eyes. What was he doing here? Did he have a plan? Tim believed if he did, his plan must have backfired to have let himself be pummeled senseless by one of these brainless Neanderthals. He was uncertain what to do, he felt so helpless lying there.

Tim struggled to raise himself, leaning on his elbows but the woman pressed her six-inch, metal heel deeper into his stomach with a contemptuous force. He almost cried out in pain so backed off. He hated being so vulnerable lying flat, so he straightened his arms, splaying them out by his sides for support so he could lift his head. Tim gaped at the small, menacing woman as she met his stare with a coy smile. She swayed her hips with a pompous swagger just before she straddled him then gingerly plopped herself down on his hips, the weight of her petite body forcing the breath from his stomach through his lips with a grunt.

"I wanna have some fun before we finish you all off. Can you blame me?" She grabbed the collar of McGee's shirt to pull him closer then began to passionately kiss him.

Tony was still dazed but able to comprehend what was happening to Tim. Shock emerged into his facial features.

Ellie's mouth hung open in disbelief, her eyebrows knit together.

Once McGee realized what the woman was doing, he pulled away from her kiss then bucked and arched his body, "Get off of me! I'm involved with someone, so you can forget it!" He was able to jostle the woman off his torso as she flew off and dropped onto her ass with a guttural snarl.

Steve whispered in Tony's ear, "Wow. Your friend has got a pair the size of coconuts...and he is so...dead."

XXXX

"What is wrong with you?!" Delilah yelled at Abby's computer, after she heard Tim reject his captor's sexual advance towards him. "Just kiss her back you dumb ass!" She cried, staring at the screen in disbelief, "I want to be able to see you again. Why is he behaving like that, Abby?"

Abby wrapped her arm around Delilah's shoulders and pulled her close. "He can't help it. That's the way he is." Delilah could only frown, tears in her eyes. "But, I'll tell you one thing...He sure loves you."

Delilah expelled a tired breath as her shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes as the hot tears slid down her cheeks.

xxxx

The room was silent as the small woman sat on the floor. She glared intently at McGee with an obvious hatred that reddened her face and flared her nostrils. Herb and Walter raced to her sides waiting for her signal to lift her but she ignored them. Her next move was impressive as she hopped from a sitting position into a crouched one then straightened, despite the extreme height of her heels. She concealed her rejection from the Special Agent with mumbled obscenities and details of how she would kill Tim...a slow and painful death.

Tony cringed, the images of what this small woman would order these large men do to McGee was disconcerting. He had to get them out of here...His breath hitched when he spotted something moving through a clear section of a window across the room where the black, concealing paint didn't entirely cover the glass. A flag. It was waving in the strong wind and difficult to decipher. There were multiple flags, full of strong, vibrant colors...it was difficult to contain his excitement when he could finally deduce their purpose...they were marine signal flags! He could even make out an image of a tuna on one of them. They must be located near a boat yard!

The little lady ignored McGee, her eyes now set on Tony.

McGee couldn't believe there was no instant retribution for his actions and sighed with a slight relief. He lay back, scrubbing his face with his hands, frustrated and exhausted. He draped an arm over his face then peered underneath it to watch what was unfolding next between Tony and the woman. He prayed that Tony would be quiet and not let his mouth get him into any kind of trouble.

McGee held his breath, watching as Tony worked his throat and mouth...only to produce a congestive, hacking cough as soon as she neared him.

"Oh, no you didn't…" Tim whispered to himself. He couldn't help when a corner of his mouth cracked a slight smile. The two men restraining Tony's arms on each side, winced, each taking a cautious step away while still holding him at arms' length. Tony tried to bury his mouth into the top of his shoulder as he continued to cough but it morphed into a dry heave. When the spasm eased he gave the woman a weak, innocent smile. She took a step towards him.

Tony eyed Tim, briefly with concern then jutted his jaw forward with a sudden coughing fit that sprayed over the woman's face. She quickly stepped closer to Tony as if she was going to punch him in the face but Tim, without thinking, bolted upright to stop her. His actions were sluggish and awkward from lack of sleep and he was quickly restrained by two other Neanderthals then socked in the stomach by one of them for his efforts. He would have dropped to his knees if they weren't holding him upright.

Tim had distracted the woman enough with his stunt, to cause her to forget that she was just about to physically punish Tony for his actions. "And, what the hell is your problem, Typhoid Mary?" She was exasperated and losing patience, addressing him with sarcasm.

"Oh, I get seasick on boats."

"Well…we are not on a boat, Einstein!"

"Oh, really? I could have sworn we were on a boat, I feel like the floor is rocking."

"Steve...Walt, tie them back to back and sit them over there in the corner, I've had it with them. But first I want you to find a way to remove the briefcase from the fruitcake's wrist. We'll have the scared little mouse here get the info off it that we need." She swung her head in Ellie's direction. "And if you don't! They die!"

Xxx

Gibbs had joined Abby and Delilah. All three stared at the screen listening to Tony's shenanigans, bewildered. "What is he up too?" Gibbs whispered. "They're both going to get themselves killed."

Abby stared at the screen then looked at Delilah. "Boat? Boat...boat...boat." Abby typed frantically, "I recorded the amount of time it took Tony to reach where McGee and Ellie are being held...It took approximately one hour from the North Virginia Savings and Trust...the one on the north end of Virginia...which would put you precisely at... the...Buzzard Point Boat Yard in DC!"

Gibbs was already running towards the door of the lab to leave. "Abby! Call the local LEOs in Virginia for me! I'll alert Special Agent Matoff's team for fill-in! We need as many agents as we can get on this!"

xxxxx

"I can't believe my drawers are still clean after that little adventure." Tony exhaled with a whoosh of air escaping through his lips. Who was he kidding...'little adventure?' It was terrifying. it was an endured trauma he would never forget. Three guys of the group, 'Moe, Larry and Curly' haphazardly aimed an ax, which one of them just happened to have in possession of, close to his wrist to break the chain of the handcuff attached to the laptop.

"Good thing for all of us ...since you go commando." Tim could hear Tony snicker.

They were both now tied back to back, their wrists bound behind their backs then a big, thick rope was wrapped multiple times around their chests and stomachs. Tony leaned his back against Tim's but to Tony that wasn't enough. He wanted to feel the entire weight of McGee against him; his head, his arms, shoulders...and his back, he needed that closeness. He squirmed and adjusted his position until he was satisfied. He could now feel Tim's thundering heartbeat and the expansion of his chest from his erratic breathing caused from the fear that gripped him. He figured Tim was now undergoing the same sensations from his own body against his. Tony needed the security of his physical presence for strength. This ordeal they were experiencing together only strengthened his bond with Tim, helping him realize how close they were and how much he cared for him. He would fight for all it was worth to get them out alive.

Tim was too quiet.."Tim? Are you still awake?" Tony was cautious, even though the mob's attention was settled over Ellie's shoulders as she typed on the confiscated laptop. The dead body of the Petty Officer was on the floor next to them so they were able to use his fingerprints for access to his files. They relentlessly threatened her with ways they would kill Tim or himself if she didn't hurry. He knew Ellie was stalling, typing in anything to make them think she would eventually reveal its information. She must have had a hunch that the sign of Tony showing up was a good one and maybe Gibbs was not far along.

Hopefully, Abby was able to decipher his clue and figure out the exact area to where they were being held captive. It would just be a matter of time. Tony knew it hadn't taken too long for his captors to transport him to McGee and Ellie.

"Yeah, Tony. Uh...I hate to say this...But, I'm so relieved to see you...I thought-"

"Probie, It's all good. We're going to get out of this. I'm wearing an earpiece...Abby figured out where we are-"

"You mean they're coming? Did you see that we're located near a boat yard?"

"Hey...you saw that, too? Yeah...I rigged this so I would find you...And, Delilah came in from-"

"She...came?"

Tony could feel Tim lean forward. He knew he was choked up as he felt his body tremble against his. "Tim, I want you to stay upright...lean against me for support. I got you. We need to lean against each other. I need to know you're still with me and you're okay."

Tim did as Tony asked and Tony felt his panic ease away slightly.

"I'm good. Just tired...and... bad headache...but I'm good. How is she...is she...good? " Said Tim, his voice cracking.

"She's good, but maybe pissed at you for the moment. I did hear hear the 'dumb ass' remark-"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Tim. You've got to behave so you can get out of this alive...we all do. No more stupid moves. I know this chick is past... psycho but accept all sexual advances..and don't play the hero-"

"Tony-"

"Hey! Shut up over there!" Herb yelled. Tony and Tim became silent, glaring back at the group huddled around Ellie.

"Hurry up, missy. I have a pedicure in an hour!" The one-hundred and ten pound ring leader was drumming her fingers on the table next to Ellie, staring at her. Ellie looked at Tony biting her bottom lip.

"How was Ellie?" Tony now talked to Tim as if he was a ventriloquist, his voice directed through the side of his mouth.

They both looked at her,"She's tougher than you think...but...hey, we gotta do something-" Tim pulled at his bonds, "-she looks terrified and I don't like the way Herb has his hands all over her."

"What did I just say about playin' hero? Gibbs will be here-"

"Will this quicken the progress, missy?!" The woman swung her arm around and aimed a firearm at Tony.

"Tony!" Tim screamed as a shot rang out and Tim felt something wet and warm hit the back of his neck...what must have been Tony's blood. Tony's head dropped forward as his body leaned away from his and he felt his world spin into an intangible chaos.

"Tony?...Tony!" He couldn't keep the strong emotions from his voice. He strained against his bonds with attempts to get a look at his friend's condition. "Tony? Please answer me." Black spots filled his vision when he noticed Ellie's horrified expression then the wicked smile on the woman's.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim squeezed his eyes shut trying to gain control and perspective. Tony could be okay...He tried to feel for a heartbeat pressing his back firmly against Tony's, but he couldn't tell; his own heartbeat was so intense and erratic it was difficult to decipher if Tony had one...This was the worse torture; unable to know what had happened to him, but so close yet unable to do anything to help him. His eyes popped open with an idea. He maneuvered his fingers around Tony's wrists, feeling for a pulse. He felt a faint throb then McGee's breathe caught in his throat when he felt the weight of smooth, warm steel strategically pressed into his bound hand, a trace of warmth from Tony's cold and clammy hands. He was alive, handing him his pocketknife...Thank God.

Tim strained against his binds, to speak into his ear, "Tony?" he whispered, his name clung to his breath as it released through his lips. He felt Tony's elbow inconspicuously nudge him into his side farthest away from the group so they could not see his movements from where they stood around Ellie. Tim took a second to regain his composure and let his eyes close as his shoulders dropped with relief; silently withdrawing a huge, tense breath. He didn't need the confirmation of Tony's voice, he just knew he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Tony grabbed Tim's wrists, motioning him to cut the bindings, bringing him out of his daze. Tim could sense Tony was still playing dead, his body, very still against his, his breaths short and shallow.

Tim didn't want their captors to expect anything was different so feigned despair and defeat as he began to saw through the ropes. He closed his eyes tightly as his chin leaned against his chest, starting with Tony's ropes, first. He tried to holler at their captors, but his voice was too weak, so he mumbled. "Why did you have to kill him? Just finish us already…I'm so tired; I can't..." Deceiving, hot tears of relief scattered onto his cheeks.

Psycho woman and one of the goons finally responded to Tim with a sneer of annoyance for his tenacious interruptions; breaking the group's concentration. Tim wasn't sure but Herb, or maybe it was Walt yelled,"Shut up...we don't want to hear your belly-aching!" then gave him the finger. A classy response Tim all but expected. Tim's fake 'meltdown' was good cover as he sawed away with the small knife, feeling the ropes break apart, slowly. His hope grew; they just might make it out alive if their hands were free.

Tim did his best to conceal his work, still not knowing Tony's true condition. Gibbs had to be close in finding them or it could be just the three of them against this whole psycho group of lunatics within the next few minutes; he was sure Ellie wouldn't be able to stall them much longer.

Tim startled when the woman barked out an order, "Al! You, Walt and Ken go keep guard. We can't be too sure the cops won't locate us. Let us know if you see anything." The one, Tim now knew as Ken grabbed a cellphone off the desk near Ellie then followed Al and Ken out of the room. This could be good, he thought. He scanned the room, thinking what the best places for cover would be if they got the chance to defend themselves and fight back... The closet was a good possibility, which they would have to cross the room to get to. The exit door was at the other side of the room and they would have to deal with their captors before they could reach it; that would be a long shot. Jumping out the only window in the room would be too dangerous and impossible for all three of them to try and master safely.

Now...if their captors believed Tony was dead; they could both initiate a good ol' surprise, head-on tackle. This would be a case where Tim hoped Ellie would have the instinct to enforce a move that could defend herself as they kept the goons distracted. When it came down to it, Tim doubted they would be gifted with an easy route out. They would just have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Tony?" Tim whispered. He received no response...

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby dropped to a seat that was the same height as Delilah's. "Abby. We don't know for sure." She was turned towards Abby grasping her arm, hoping to comfort her while hoping for the best for Tim and Tony. They had heard the gunshot then Tony was silent...something that never happens. Tony always responded to dramatic situations with wise cracks and sarcasm...Never using silence. They could make out Tim mumbling, as if he were crying...Desperately distraught while choosing to voluntarily surrender.

"But, I could hear it in Tim's voice...I've never heard him so... overwrought." said Abby.

"But, you heard what she said, 'Tie them back-to-back.' I don't think Tim can get a good look at Tony. He sounds flustered and worried, like he's struggling to try to get a look at Tony but can't. Tim is so exhausted...I can hear it in his voice. His voice always cracks and is very weak when he's tired. Gibbs should be there any moment. If it wasn't for your keen calculations they wouldn't have had a chance." said Delilah. "Believe me...They are going to make it...I can feel it."

"This is killing me. I'm sick of it. I don't want to know what happens once they're on a case and they have to walk out that door, dealing with all those certifiable lunatics out there in the world. I don't know how they do this day after day. I'm glad I get to stay here, safe in my lab with my other babies." said Abby.

"Babies?"

Abby stood then raised her hand abruptly waving it over her lab referring to her lab equipment, "These guys. They don't go anywhere and I never have to worry about them. The only thing I have to be concerned about is if one of them develops a sudden loose nut or they need an oil change."

Delilah looked at her with furrowed brows, she was beginning to wonder what kind of toll this was taking on everyone on the team. "When this is over...I'm buying. Drinks at Chatterly's. Okay?"

Abby plopped down on her stool with an "Hmmphf," frowning.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tim concentrated, his head hung low, his eyes closed as if he was incapacitated. He handed the knife back to Tony and he accepted it, inspiring Tim's hope just for the fact that he was still conscious by responding. Tim could feel the pressure loosen on his ropes but the evidence of Tony's deteriorating condition worried him as Tony sloppily cut away; the blade connecting with Tim's hands frequently, the warmth of his blood from the cuts dripping down the length of his fingers. He could finally feel the binds loosen as he tugged at his ropes, trying to pull his wrists apart. It was taking a while for Tony to saw through the ropes and Tim worried that Tony was growing weaker..too weak to continue.

Everything happened too fast to ever regain a true recollection of each sequence of all their actions.

Tim jumped when he heard the window crash then psycho bitch drop to the floor from a bullet to her forehead. Tim felt the ropes around his chest drop then Tony leave his backside, hands grabbing his shoulders. Tim's wrists were still tied so he did his best to work with him, pushing off the worn wood floor with his feet.

"McGee. Come...on." Tony spoke in his ear as he pulled him towards the direction of the closet. Tim was still bound, the ropes loosened but not quite free so he was having difficulty moving but continued to yank at his bindings. He could hear the strain in Tony's voice. Tim flipped over so he was on his knees as shots fired, whizzing by his body as he made himself a moving target. Tony had dropped; face down onto the floor. Tim hadn't seen why he was down but he knew he'd be shot in seconds if he didn't move him towards the safety of the closet. One last tug and Tim was now free. He grabbed Tony's jacket then started dragging him towards the wall.

Tim grunted; Tony was dead weight and Tim knew he had used the last of his energy to motivate him out of harm's way. He now knew he would do everything in his power to protect Tony; over the last couple of days he learned the fierce, protectiveness his partner had towards him and Ellie and he would do no less, even if it meant taking a bullet.

Ellie had taken the death of the leader as a queue, elbowing Steve in the face, blood spurting from his nose; again. The other remaining caveman, Herb stood, dazed and shocked. He blinked then reached out trying to grab Ellie by the neck. She screeched; ducked and kicked but she was too weak for the humongous-sized man as he restrained her, holding her to his chest.

Tim momentarily froze, seeing the lock Herb had trained on him and Tony as he held Ellie in his grasp in his other arm. Tim did his best to grab his comrade and pull him closer to the closet using himself as a human shield by standing in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Ellie stomped wildly on his foot, causing the goon to drop his gun and grab at his foot in excruciating pain.

No shit, thought Tim, proud.

"NCIS! Freeze!"

Tim could faint from happiness at the magnificent sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' strong presence in the doorway of the room, his gun aimed at Herb.

Tim dropped to his knees with relief by Tony's side, "Tony!" When he didn't move, Tim tugged on his shoulder, "Hey! Wake up! Boss is here." Tim noted the blood...on the floor, on his own arm, then on the floor where they had both been tied together and the drag marks to where they were now. He became lightheaded knowing there was still a good chance Tony could still die.

Arms wrapped around his chest as he heard his name repeated in his ear. His vision was blurry as he struggled against the determined pull; pulling him away from Tony's side. Tim could no longer see him as paramedics surrounded him and began to work on Tony, revealing the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"Tim. You need to stay out of their way-"  
"Then let me go with him...In the ambulance...If he dies, he'll be alone! Let me go so he's not alone-"  
He was pushed back into the wall, Gibbs' hand on his chest to steady him; his steely gaze sympathetic; a tone that McGee had rarely seen before in his boss's eyes. Gibbs looked down staring at Tim's wrists. Tim looked to see what he was seeing and noticed the ropes were still fastened around his wrists, blood dripping from his fingers where Tony had mistakenly cut his hands. Gibbs reached out and cupped his cheek, "Tim. I'll go with Tony-"  
"No, I should go-"  
"You need medical attention."  
"I'm fine."  
"You're exhausted and bleeding-"

"I need to thank him for...saving me and Ellie-"

You won't last long enough."

"I'm just tired-"  
"Tim. There's blood dried on the side of your face...your eyes are barely open, you're holding your side as if you are in pain, your hoarse-"  
Tim felt his body sway as Gibbs' form became blurry and doubled.  
"I...just need...a quick nap." The last thing Tim remembered was Gibbs catching him in his arms before he hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone who celebrate Christmas had a great holiday.

Now...Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water...

"Hey Ducky. Whatya got?"

"Oh, Jethro. As harried as you appear to be I will delay the update to my current findings to you so I may inquire of the boys' conditions-"  
"They're resting peacefully and on a full road to recovery, Duck. Tim…Concussion, exhaustion, dehydration, burn marks, abrasions, contusions and blood loss. And, Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "Gunshot to the shoulder. Lots of blood loss. Slight concussion. I think this really scared Tim. He was a mental wreck by the time I got to him. He woke up at the hospital, frantic; concerned Tony was dead. It took a lot for me to convince him otherwise."

"Ahh. Sometimes lessons of appreciation towards the people we sometimes take for granted arrive in sincerely, painful packages. Let us be thankful the boys are still with us."

Gibbs nodded towards the small woman laid out on the autopsy table. "Who the hell is she, Duck?"

Ducky scurried to the occupied autopsy table. "Andrea Santini but she has many other alias. With your team incapacitated, I'm sure you will be eager to investigate her identity further. But, for now, this is what I can give you."

The massive ink covering the woman's dead body gained Gibbs' attention. "Gee. I thought Abby had a lot of tattoos, but, then again…I've never seen Abby naked."

Ducky cleared his throat then shot Gibbs a glare. Gibbs shrugged, "Just sayin'."

"But, yes, Jethro, I do agree she has an extensive amount of tattoos. I have had a small amount of time to deduce she was a sick, young girl."

Many ill-conceived ink designs covered the woman's chest, arms and legs, but the one that stuck out the most was the one on her stomach. The image consisted of a naked man hanging; being hacked to bits by a small woman wearing an apron, covered in his blood as she held an enormous meat cleaver. Blood spurted from the man's chest and neck. Gibbs squinted and winced as he studied the image, unable to pull his eyes from the atrocity of the artist's disconcerting work.

"Well…the drawing needs no explanation; it speaks for itself. I have to say once again, we are lucky the boys are still alive." Gibbs stared at the image at a loss of words then sighed, showing that he agreed with Ducky when his shoulders sagged in relief.

"If you would be so patient, Jethro, I need to point a few things out on the dead petty officer the team had been processing just before they were ambushed that correspond with this young woman's tattoo."

The quickly decomposing corpse was waiting two tables over.

"Okay." Gibbs held his hand over his nose and mouth as he neared.  
"As embarrassed as I am to mention this, this young man has earned the nickname, Stinky by me and Mr. Palmer." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Hurry, Duck." He spoke through his fingers.

"I wanted to bring up the multiple piercings over this man's body." Ducky pointed to the nipple rings, navel rings, abundant rings in the man's ear and nose and eyebrows.

"I will venture to guess these two people were an item. This one fills a masochist's profile of self-mutilation. Considering Miss Santini's tattoo and his multiple piercings, they were a match made in heaven…So to say."

"One with the disturbing tattoos then this one with the piercings."  
"Yes, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded towards the other two tables occupied by Walt and Ken. "Brothers of the girl, right?"

"I see you have noticed the resemblance-"  
"Wait. We have two in custody then there's the two here."

"Oh my, I do believe, Jethro, you are one goon short." Gibbs was already phoning it in.

"Oh dear. This case is far from over." said Ducky.

NCISNCISNCIS

A kaleidoscope of colors and prisms of bright lights flashed then soothingly emerged into familiar but emotionally-distraught faces. He was in a dark and seedy room; dilapidated and stripped with Ellie by his side; smiling, a blank stare in her eyes. Her hair was rising and waving in slow motion; as if underwater.

He could vaguely see Tony's backside through the cracked, grimy window then a giant, menacing hand; pudgy and rock solid grab Tony's shoulder. Tim yelled then tried whispering but Tony would not turn around. His image soon became a strobe affect, growing distant. Tim went for his gun but his arm would not move; covered in a cement substance, his other arm pinned to his side with small penknives. His ice cold feet gained his full attention to the lake water they were emerged in, reaching his thighs. Huge fish and lake weed wove through his legs, the silt and mud stagnant on the floor of the lakebed; thick and heavy. There was no way he could move; every limb immobile and restrained.

Tim gasped as he opened his eyes. He was seated but leaning over the side of Tony's bed in the hospital; Tony's breathe even and calm, his face so serene the remnants of the nightmare began to dissipate. Tim's heartbeat regulated and his breathing followed in sync with Tony's. He felt his shoulders sag as his muscles released. Tony's monitors were quiet and stable. Tim shook his left arm; it had fallen asleep while he was out and shot painful shocks from his shoulder sockets to the tips of his fingers as it regained its equal blood flow. He made a tight fist waiting for the discomfort to subside.

Tim was dressed in pajamas and a robe. He looked down and rubbed his feet together, the cheap sponge like material of the hospital slippers inadequate. Ellie had a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder but she was arguing with a doctor standing behind him.

"This young agent needs to return to his room-"

"You have to understand, doctor what they have just gone through. It would be much more beneficial for both of them if you just allow Tim to remain here by Tony's side." Tim sleepily smiled, proud of Ellie's new found assertiveness.

Tim scrubbed his face then rubbed his eyes, still groggy with the after effects of a medicated-induced sleep and the harsh memory of his dream. Everything ached, his throat felt raw and dry and he was having a tough time focusing and trying to remember how he had gotten by Tony's side. Did he walk to Tony's room in his sleep?

"Ellie?"

"Oh, Tim." She looked at him rubbing his cheek, "See doctor? He can't be alone. This is where he needs to be. If you can't get a double room for Special Agent DiNozzo so Tim can fit alongside him then I suggest you let him be. His girlfriend is bringing him some items to make his bedside vigil much more comfortable-"  
"Delilah?"  
Ellie narrowed her eyes at Tim and he took it as a sign to be quiet; questions later. She obviously had everything under control. Plus, the severity of her furrowed eyebrows convinced him to wisely shut up.

Just that moment Delilah entered the room, a folded blanket in her lap and good quality, big-puffy slippers she must had purchased at the gift shop. Tim broke into a smile as he watched her approach. "Delilah." His voice was breathy and full of ardor, his eyelids heavy and slow.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Her smile was sincere and caring and Tim felt his heart melt. She crossed the room as she spoke. "I'm so happy you're awake. You look better."

The doctor threw his arms up in defeat, "Well Special Agent McGee. You have two women taking good care of you right now. I don't see where you could go wrong. Being that it is three in the morning and you have visitors… I will look the other way but please, do me a favor and take it easy. And if Special Agent DiNozzo wakes, let me know."

"Thank you doctor." Ellie whispered. All Tim could do was glance at the doctor with an appreciative smile. The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Could you put these on his feet?" asked Delilah to Ellie. "His feet must be so cold." The slippers were black and white, fluffy and the fronts had panda bear faces with little black ears.

"Panda bears?" Tim looked at Delilah with an arched eyebrow and narrowed eyes, a sneaky grin on his lips.

"I couldn't help myself."

Ellie crouched and removed the thin, sponge slippers from Tim's feet. "Gees. I get better slippers when I go to the salon for a pedicure." Delilah handed her a slipper, "Hey! They look like my dog, Kippers."

Tim giggled, with exhaustion, "Kipper slippers."

They all began to giggle; their exhaustion and the release of the last few days seemed to ooze from their tight-stitched seams. Tim knew his joke didn't warrant the degree of their giddy laughter but he enjoyed it just the same. He watched Delilah as her shoulders shook and she continuously wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. Ellie had lost all muscle strength and had plopped down on her bum, her arms, useless; hanging by her sides. She even snorted a few times.

Ellie took a deep breath once she was laughed out. "He's out in the car. He's a pit bull, you know."

"You already got him?" asked Tim.

"First thing Jake and I did after I was checked out by the doctor. He's already chewed three pairs of shoes, a bottle of moisturizer and my sun hat but otherwise he's great."

Tim eyed her, then placed a hand on her arm,"Uh, oh. A dislike towards hats?"

Tim leaned in when Ellie shrugged. A sad smile formed on her face and Tim guessed it was from the recollection of their conversation during their captivity, "We'll do."

They were both silent as they searched each other's eyes, "Are you okay?" asked Tim.

"I'm getting there."  
"You did well, El." He squeezed her arm.

"Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself."

Tim and Delilah exchanged a smile. "Maybe we should consider becoming furry parents." said, Delilah.

Tim squeezed his brows together, "You wouldn't be making any big, life changes again? Would you be? Like moving-"

Delilah winked, "We'll talk later." She then lifted the blanket revealing a small, round cardboard container. "I brought you some soup from that deli we always go to."

All Tim could do was smile with admiration. She handed him the container. "Broccoli-"  
"Cheddar? My favorite." Tim's tongue slipped over his top lip, hungrily.

Ellie wrapped the blanket over Tim's shoulders as he concentrated on his soup. "Now that's a woman that knows how to take care of her man."  
Tim could not keep his eyes off Delilah as he sat beaming at her. "She's my gal." He grinned.

Tim looked at the girls, "So. Tony hasn't woken up yet?" Delilah placed her hand on his arm, "He lost a lot of blood, honey and it's going to take a while for him to recover from that."

Tim eyed the stained bandage on his friend's shoulder. "He did good, too, huh?" He spoke just above a whisper, deep in thought, recalling all the blood that marred the room they had been held in.

Ellie rubbed Tim's shoulder as her gaze fell on to Tony, "He sure did."

"You were all brave and everyone back at NCIS is very proud of all three of you." said, Delilah. "Now eat your soup, Tim before it gets cold." She ran her fingers through Tim's hair as she watched him obey. "So, Tim. Do you know how you got here?"  
Tim swallowed then let his eyes roam over the room, futilely looking for an answer, "Uh…Actually, I can honestly say I don't."  
"I convinced them you desperately needed to wear the pajamas I brought you. I told them you tend to sleep walk."

Tim scrunched his nose then looked at Delilah through narrowed eyes, "But, I don't sleep walk."

Without spoken words, Delilah answered him with raised eyebrows.

"Wait. You're telling me I do?"

She nodded, assuredly. "Yes. An unfortunate habit when staying in a hospital." said Delilah.

The realization manifesting on Tim's face, grew making the girls giggle. "Well, then that would explain why I sometimes wake up with dirty feet."

"How can you ignore dirty feet in the morning?" asked Ellie.

Tim shrugged, "I just figured I didn't realize I got them dirty during the day before."

Ellie and Delilah exchanged a look, sighing. "Boys." Delilah mouthed to Ellie.

"Sitrep, Els." said Tim.

"Uh…Sitrep?"  
"Yeah." Tim slurped a spoonful. "What have I missed?"

"Uh…I don't really know. Gibbs is handling everything right now along with Ducky and Abby." She bit her bottom lip. "I got nuthin'."

Delilah squeezed his knee, "I'd say what's important is for the three of you to get better."

Ellie leaned in close to Tim's ear, "I'd listen, Tim. She's a very smart woman. Now, I have to go out and walk Kips. I'll be right back."

"Ellie. It's three in the morning. Shouldn't you be heading home?"

She waved him off, "Don't worry, Tim. Gibbs will be coming in soon. I'll wait till he gets here then I'm off."

Tim shook his head at her but she ignored him as she left the room.

NCISNCISNCIS

The night was pitch dark absent from a moon but Ellie's car was parked under a big, pool of yellow light offered by the street lamp. She could see Kippers' tail wagging from the back seat as she smiled nearing the car.

"Hi, buddy! How's my Kippy? Huh? Big boy?"

She stopped short when she reached for the driver's door handle and her dog began to growl and bark. "Kippers?"

She could feel her hands begin to shake and she wondered what could have caused the sudden change in her dog's sweet demeanor. Spit hit the glass and his nails clicked and scratched along its length. She was hesitant but she squeezed her door handle, believing there had to be a reasonable explanation. She panicked when her dog stormed the opening of the car then rushed towards her, "Kippers!"

She lost all concern when she dropped to her knees, a sharp, sudden pain to the back of her head. She vaguely heard the ferocious growl and bark of her dog behind her then a loud whine. She dropped face first to the pavement, her dog now, by her side, facing her. He gave one last, small whine then his eyes closed.

"Kip?" She followed him; her world now dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for a fun ride but now its over...Enjoyed the sweet reviews, PMs and Follow, Faves and all. Till then...

/

Tim looked in the mirror inspecting the scrapes, bruises and cuts that marred his face. He had needed a moment to collect himself; Ellie was walking Kippers, Delilah had headed toward the cafeteria for more coffee and Tony was still asleep, recovering from his surgery. Tim had felt an overpowering need to brush his teeth and Ellie had informed him there was a travel-sized tube of toothpaste in the connecting bathroom. He had no toothbrush so generously lobbed white, spearmint-flavored paste onto his index finger. He stared back into the mirror as he vigorously rubbed his finger over his teeth. The strong sting of the mint already worked its miracles enriching him with a new sense of clean.

His finger stopped in mid brush when it occurred to him that Brianna wasn't in the room by Tony's bedside. Ellie or Delilah hadn't mentioned anything about her whereabouts but it was the middle of the night, so maybe she'd show up by later morning. He repeated the question in his head, wanting to make sure to ask Delilah when she returned and not forget.

He tilted his head under the faucet and let the strong force of water run through his mouth. He jolted upright when he heard a loud clatter, resembling some kind of hospital hardware dropping to the hard linoleum floor in Tony's room. He quickly peered through a crack he made with the door. His mouth fell open; seeing one of their, all too familiar captors; huge and foreboding, loom over a sleeping Tony, a pillow held horizontally in his hands. Now he'd seen everything, a scene he thought he'd only see in crime television shows or movies; the menacing suffocation act played out right in front of him on his partner…But he would make sure that didn't happen. He habitually grabbed for his gun but only touched the side of his soft bathrobe.

"Damn." He scanned the bathroom but there was absolutely nothing he could possibly even consider to use as a weapon.

He remembered the heavy, metal water pitcher that sat on the table beside Tony's bed. He opened the door then charged, reaching for the pitcher but missing. He didn't hesitate, remaining fully committed with his calculated line of defense; a futile hope he would be able knock the gigantic assailant off his feet. He leaned in last second with his right shoulder but only seemed to bounce off the man as he turned to grab Tim by the lapels of his bathrobe and lift him off the floor. Tim stared back into the man's dark, resentful glare. Good, ol' Steve. His favorite out of all of the smelly, torturous, law-breaking bunch of murderous boneheads.

"Oh shit…Tony!"

"So, it's you. I'll have a fun time with you once I dispose of your friend." said Steve.

Tim shut his eyes tight, when he felt himself sail freely through the air. He cried out when he connected with the far wall, the back of his head bouncing against it. He slid to the floor with a moan. He needed a moment to shake the stars from his vision. His landing was rather lucky except for the excruciating pain in his right wrist. He could see that Tony still hadn't roused awake. Steve now brought the pillow over Tony's face.

"You cops killed my sister! Now you're both gonna die!"

"No!" Tim yelled towards the man, "Nurse! Somebody!"  
He heard loud bangs and thumps at their door and realized Steve must have locked it from the inside because someone was trying to frantically come in but couldn't. He was afraid Steve would accomplish some serious damage to Tony by the time he crossed the room to unlock the door so he hurled himself onto the back of Steve, grabbing the metal pitcher off the table. He was able to hit him over the head with an audible clang but Steve didn't falter as he pressed the pillow over Tony's face.

"Tony!"

Tim could now see Tony's hands rise, grabbing at the man's meaty arms trying to push him away. Tim tried to wrap his hands around the man's neck and squeeze but his injured wrist was making it difficult and his hands did not seem big enough to fully grasp the width of his telephone pole-sized neck. Steve lost his attention in Tony and stepped backwards, trying to shake Tim off his back.

"Tim!" Tony rose from the bed, weakly and headed slowly towards the door, to unlock it, stumbling a few times as he crossed the floor. Steve began slamming Tim against the wall using his uncontrolled anger for strength. Tim tried to protect his head but the force Steve used to slam him against the wall was causing Tim's neck to whiplash. Tim wondered if the force would eventually crush his spine. Just when he thought he'd lose consciousness from the repeated pummeling he heard a shot and Steve slowly fell forward. Tim released his grip and slid to the floor, leaning against the wall. Gibbs stood at the door, unable to move, watching Steve while keeping steady aim to see if he was truly out of commission. Tony was now sitting in a chair, breathing heavy with his elbows on his knees.

Tim eyed Tony then Gibbs. All three looked at each other then let out audible sighs. Gibbs dropped his arms; his shoulders slumping as Tony raised his eyebrows with a soft snort, shaking his head in disbelief. Tim could hear Delilah in the hallway calling his name, frantically. Tim took a calming, deep breath, glancing at his 'Kipper slippers' and smiled.

/

Three months later

Tim hefted a bundle of shingles onto his shoulder knowing the action would be something Tony would not yet be able to do, due to the gunshot wound he had attained from their abduction three months ago. Tim waited in front of the ladder that leaned against the side of a small, single-family home, as he wondered how fixing a roof had anything to do with joining Tony in his men's group. He waited for Tony as he talked...about twenty feet away, to the house's owner; a thirty-something, blonde female with soft, playful features and a slim figure.

It had been three months since the Santini case and Tim, Ellie and Tony were still slowly recovering; depending on each other for patience and support as they dealt with the after effects of abduction and the severe abuse they had been subjected to. Ellie had suffered a mild concussion in the hospital parking lot; woken by her dog licking her face. Andrea Santini or better known to her brothers as Dorothy had intentions of selling military intelligence to a radical group based in the Middle East.

Tony flashed his charming smile towards the woman as he walked away from her, nearing Tim.

"For some naïve reason, I pictured us seated in folding chairs set in a circle within the depths of a cold, poorly lit church basement grasping Styrofoam cups of coffee…Maybe an occasional sob followed by some pathetic tears as one of the members bore his soul in front of the rest of us. But never would I have guessed we'd be fixing a roof." said Tim.

"We get together a few times a year to help out single women-" said Tony.  
"Ahhh. Bingo."

"No, bingo is on Wednesday nights." Tony grinned, devilishly.

Tim squinted his eyes at Tony, accusingly.  
"Nah, it's not like that." Tony hesitated and Tim looked at him, doubting. "Well…Maybe a little." They exchanged a friendly smirk.

Tim knew he could now depend on honest answers and confessions from Tony. Since what they had been through together he had become more vulnerable and a bit more…softer.

"Kim-" Tony jutted his lower jaw towards the woman, "-over there is single and having a tough time finding work."

Tim had no intentions of giving Tony any grief enjoying the fact Tony was well connected with an admirable organization outside of work to occupy his free time now that Brianna was gone. "Well, all in all, it's a good thing you do." Tim smiled admiringly towards him. "So, Brianna is definitely over…No chance?"  
"Yeah…Couldn't take the weight of the unpredictable dangers I face every day. You're lucky, Tim."  
Tim couldn't deny it; Delilah had always told him she'd rather have him in her life than without even if there was the chance of life-threatening possibilities in his everyday life. "At least now you know Brianna wasn't the one."

Tony nodded, with a frown, "But you know? I thought she could have been."  
Tim squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you think you can send me any of those hot texts Delilah sends you to keep my mind off it?"  
Tim's glare was a good a sufficient answer as Tony backed off raising his hands in defeat. "I didn't think so. Nice try though, right?" Tim kept his brows furrowed, his glare stronger.

"Kidding!" Tony wrapped his arm around Tim's neck while he playfully messed his hair and Tim couldn't stop the wholehearted laugh that erupted from deep within.


End file.
